Noire
Noire (ノワール, Nowāru), is the CPU who presides over Lastation. Considered to be an ideal goddess, she works on her own time and by herself, which leads to her getting ill or tired very easily. She tries to do too much at once by herself and refuses the help of others unless it's really important. It's revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess through the games events, due to not wanting to interfere with the world's imperfect ways. It's assumed her little sister Uni, would be the one to take over if this happened or even Kei Jinguji, who runs Lastation in MK-II when she is captured. Noire fights with rapiers and guns/pistols. *For a list of outfits please see: Noire Costumes *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories view: Accessories Personality As stated, Noire is known as the ideal Goddess. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Gust for something to help with whatever is ailing her. However, it's revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in. Such as denying her attendance at a convention until Nisa tricks her. Noire was happy that she may have found a friend to go with to them now until Nisa reveals she's part of the Security Staff. Noire hurriedly denies anything else and leaves, causing Nisa to ask herself if Noire has any friends. Noire, while a fan of video games like the others, is into other otaku-like hobbies and is a huge cosplay fan. She has also gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. In Mk2, Noire is still an tsundere and cares for her sister deeply, but is very hard on her as she wants Uni to get stonger and be a better leader. Noire is shown to also be quite immature ignitng a Console War and being picky about her food. Other then the intro to the game and official art, Noire has little to no interactions with Blanc and Vert though Vert acts like sister figure towards her. She has a hard relationship with Neptune, though seems to share a close bond with her depending on media (like the Manga). She isn't afraid to reprimand or assault Neptune if she upsets her. She refused to help Neptune at first, but had expressed joy when she finally regains her memories. They appear to be close friends, but with many differences between them. In Mk2, the relationship between Noire and Neptune is digged deeper into as Noire said she could never take over Planteptune saying as soon as she sees Neptune's face she loses the will to fight and saying their equals is power. This impilies to many fans that Noire may have feelings for Neptune, but it could just mean she cares deeply for Neptune and respects her greatly. In the manga, Noire has a very noticeable strict and angry temper. After the others are kicked out by Histoire, who deems them lazy and not at all willing to take the status as Goddesses seriously. Noire takes them in, but she begins to grow tired of the very same thing. Neptune tries to manipulate her by making cutesy expressions, giving her special back and shoulder rubs. But this only worked until Neptune decided to tickle her instead. Black Heart As Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto) Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Mysterious and fought several times before she joins the party, Black Heart is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her. In the opening while she didn't want to quit the giant fight the four Goddesses were in, Black Heart admitted that they only wasted time berating each other. So, she and Green Heart begin to consult and form an idea, bringing in White Heart after a few minutes. She expressed wanting to fight White Heart since her violent behavior gets on her nerves, while Green Heart stated she wished to fight Black Heart because she had nobody else to pick. Black Heart didn't seem upset by this, instead smiling when she mentioned only Purple Heart was left. In Mk2, not much has changed about Black Heart's personality as she still very competitive. She is more level headed however and never sparks fights like she would have in the first game. She also seems to have the strongest grudge agaisnt CFW Magic due to her pride being damage at being captured beside possibly White Heart. Appearance Noire is a pale skinned female with very long black hair that is waist length, worn up in somewhat curled pigtails held with two piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be un-buttoned from the front. As Black Heart, Noire's hair has lost a few inches and is worn down with slight curls. It's now bright white in color while her eyes turn a glowing green-blue. Her bangs turn messy, almost resembling Purple Heart's. Her HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Noire has changed her appearence and HDD form. She now wears black and blue themed attire. Consisting of a black, somewhat revealed tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamoned shaped gem in the center, a black/dark blue pleat skirt with very thin white lines along the bottom, light blue coloring between the pleats, and a black belt. She also has on un-attached sleeves with puffed gray segements and black lining, connected to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingrs is loose and spiked, with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Noire also has on above the knee dark blue with spiked edging socks/kneesocks/stockings held up with belts/buckels, and gray boots with mutliple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on the top of her foot. Noire also gains blue with black lining ribbons/bows. Noire's HDD form has changed drastically. While her bangs remain the same, her hair is now worn in very long pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her breast are revealed, but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. She has black gloves with many gray marks and a metal device around her wrists. She also has on tall gray boots with big circled cuff pieces at her ankle, and a big circle piece with red circles. The boots themselves take a pointed toe, resembling a witches boot. Hyperdimension Neputunia Beginning: The game starts off as Black Heart fights with the other Goddesses, upon realizing that they were getting nowhere they have a talk. Green Heart suggest an alternative solution by exiling one of them as the catalyst to end the long-fought Console war and to take out the strongest as to make the aftermath situation easier later on. Deciding to volunteer Purple Heart its not long before the fight is over and they banish her to the world below Celestia. Other One random scene involves Noire going to Gust for something soothing she could take for her throat. After Gust tells her how easy it is, she ask about the fee. To which Noire calmly remarks: "So you charge your allies too..." and the scene comes to an end until later when she comes to Gust for something to keep her awake now. She mentions she did pass her voice acting audition, but she just got the script and only has until tomorrow to learn all of her lines. Gust promises to try her best to make something, then tells Noire to come back an half hour. After she leaves, Gust is happy she found a good "guinea pig". Then decides to just mix all of the energy drinks together. Though the smell and color have her a bit.. dizzy it seems, she offers it to Noire who reacts the same. Stating how it seems too weird. While she does trust Gust however, she forces it down quickly as the scene ends. In the next scene, at the hotel room Black Heart is joined by Nisa who asked her if she was at the Planeptune convention from the other day. As she saw someone who looked like her. Noire instantly denies this and claims it was someone else though. Claiming girls who resemble her must be common there. However she accidentally reveals herself when Nisa points out she didn't mention any guitars. After this, she tells Nisa to not tell anyone about this, especially Neptune! As she is sure Neptune would only mock her. Nisa explains she is there every year for security reasons, leaving Noire to be disappointed as she would have liked to go with someone next time. Leaving Nisa to wonder if she has any friends... Later, Nisa and Noire meet up once again. Noire mentions that she's been trying to come up with a battle cry to say after transforming when Nisa informs her she has it wrong. She has to just say the first thing that comes to her. Then surely it'll reach the hearts of others. Noire agrees to this, saying that it sounds right and she leaves. Nisa then nervously admits that she just winged that... Later in the forest, Noire is trying to decide on a catchphrase for herself once more. She goes through six of them before deciding in order to get a really good one, she should transform first. After transforming, Black Heart continues to brainstorm and after the eighth one, she mentions she thinks she is getting on the right track. Back at home, Noire explains that watching a high school anime about a band, she went and bought a guitar. Using her powers as a CPU she managed to get the old/retired factory that would make them back to working. Though she hopes it wont cause a mess. After commenting on its pretty red coloring and pick, she considering making her own unique picks to sell. She begins to practice, already noticing that she managed to nail the opening and ending themes perfectly. She then decides she wishes to start a band, but realizes she lacks bandmates. However, Noire claims she doesn't need to make friends to form one. Later, Noire is tired and warn out from a convention in town. She wishes to see more cosplayers, after stating the Planeptune conventions are much better. She then notices a girl resembling White Heart, While on one hand its not surprising she thinks that the girl was near identical. However, Noire doubts it really was White Heart. Since while she does like to read, she wouldn't go to a convention... right? she even mentions the book the girl did was seriously horrible! She then list the ways it was bad before explaining that while she isn't a writer, she can tell whats bad and what isn't. With that conclusion, Noire decides it couldn't have been White Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. Until she returns, Kei Jinguji is left in charge of Lastation. Her sister Uni incorrectly blames Nepgear for not rescuing Noire eventhough she has no evidence to back it up. Black Heart's personality is same in Mk-2. Uni tries not to show her "girly love" to her sister like the others do when they rescued the Hearts, but gave in after seeing how relieved Black Heart was. Noire even admits to Uni that she believes she has grown to be a very strong person after being rescued by her which causes Uni to start crying. Neptunia V In this game, she is not the same Noire because she is in an alternate continuity. In this continuity, her country hasn't known to other countries and it is still jointed to Planeptune. Her personality is seems the same as the Noire in Neptune's continuity, only that she still doubts herself to lead. Her clothes in her human form are more blue and Her HDD form is more gray oriented. Powers and Abilities Movelist Tricolor Order: Lace Ribbon Dance: Splendid & Naughty: Impact Law: Drop Crush: Volcano Drive: Desperado: Sealing Bullet: Scatter Orion: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: ROLE: ACTION: Infinite Slash: Noire take's quick and multiple slashes at the target, followed by slashing it up into the air. She finishes by snapping her finger which hits the target with numerous onscreen slashes. The Black Heart version adds a pillar of light at the end that does extra damage. Item Skills Potion: Hi-Potion: EX Potion: Elixir: Red Potion: Yellow Potion: Blue Potion: Eghedrink: Antidote: Muscle Relaxant: Brave Heart: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here. *''"You look the same, but you've changed so much."'' *''"Don't make it sound like it's some panty-flashing picnic."'' *''"Go ask someone dumb enough to agree!"'' *''"I'm sure girls dress up like me and carry electric guitars all the time on Planeptune."'' *''"Especially that little brat, Neptune!"'' *''"Oh... I thought I'd have made a comrade to go with... B-but it's not like I'm asking you to be my friend..."'' *''"What? Why are you staring at me? I see. My perfect figure has rendered you speechless, has it not? How do you like that? My perfectly shaped and firm breasts, my constricted waist. Are you jealous?"'' *''"Lastation only does everything. We have a long, bright future."'' *''"PEVERT!! You little perv! The hell you get off trying to lick me?! Don't joke around, it's creepy!'' Gallery For more official images see Noire (Images) or Noire (fanart) Neputunia V Gallery Blackheart80s ingame.png Blackheart80s ingame1.png neptuniaV_noire_inbattle_sword.png blackheart80s_sideimage.png NeptuniaV purpleheart blackheart80s.png|Purple Heart and Black Heart(Neptunia V) neptuniaV_noire_pururut.png Trivia *Noire means 'Black' in French. *Both Her and Lastation are based on the Playstation 3. *Noire in terms of appearance resembles both Azusa from K-On!, and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her look-alike status to Azusa and it's implied K-On! is the anime she watched to learn how to play the guitar. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. Ironically, Neptune also says the same thing sometimes at the beginning of a battle. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games. But in the manga can be seen with a Wii remote. *It's rumored that being the winner of the popularity contest held recently, she will be receiving her own game. However, it is not the next game to be coming out, which is Hyperdimension Neptunia V. *Noire is one of the only Goddesses whose bust size stays the same in both forms. *In a recent poll, Noire won/came in first place as most popular character in the series, beating Neptune by 158 points and Nepgear by 358 points. *Noire has a tendency of stammering over words when claiming to not want praise or not feeling a certain way about something. *Noire thinks that Blanc's writing is, in her own words, "Seriously, outrageously, bad". *By default, it seems that Noire's element of choice is Fire. *Out of the four goddesses, Noire has the third biggest breast size in her HDD state but the second largest in her normal form. *With the exception of Neptune, Noire is the only other goddess that uses a sword in both forms in the first installment of Neptunia. *Black Heart is the only Goddess who has changed her hair in any of the games. However why is unknown, as the other Goddesses have hair that does not resemble their original hair style. This may have something to do with her role in Hyperdimension Neptunia V. *Though only in the first Hyperdimension Neptunia, Noire/Black Heart's Ex Skill: Infinite Slash was similar to Savage Wolf Fury, the Mystic Arte of Yuri Lowell, the main character of Tales of Vesperia in both execution and visual effects except for the final uppercut slash and boss-exclusive extension. Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU Category:Neptunia V character